popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music éclale
is a 2015 Japanese music/rhythm video game developed by Konami and Bemani, and the 23rd release of the Pop'n Music series. Its location test release date is from September 25th to 27th. Its official release was on November 26th. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Pop'n Music éclale retains its anime-sque designs, along with its mainstay animation designs. Character medals, in game currency called , and daily collectibles called Sound Fragments were introduced for the first time. Pop'n Star Maker replaces Story Mode from pop'n music ラピストリア as the main unlock system. You can acquire character medals and Lumina on this mode. You can spend Lumina on the Star Factory shop to purchase songs and decoration parts. In an event called Bemani Nameshou, it was confirmed that Pop'n Star Maker was not actually a replacement from Lapistoria's Story Mode. Plot Pop'n Music éclale started after the events at Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Mimi and Nyami has been tasked by MZD to collect Sound Fragments. As told by him, if the Sound Fragments are not handled properly, then havoc will occur. So they accept his request and start their journey. The Tsugidoka! gang also appeared by helping them, but they only appear as supported characters. Song List New Charts See New Charts here. Difficulty Changes See Difficulty Changes here. Removed Songs Etymology éclale is a portmanteau of "éclat" (French for "shine") and "noble". Trivia *Character selection screen was changed: green buttons are used to select character categories and the red button to confirm. This is similar to pop'n music 20 fantasia's character selection screen. *JUDGE+ modifiers, including TIMING, LOST and PANIC options, are introduced (before éclale, LOST and PANIC were OJAMAs). *Song backgrounds for pre-pop'n music ラピストリア songs have returned, except the FEVER and MISS ones. *As of the location test phase, none of the new éclale characters have 2P palettes, similar to pop'n music ラピストリア. *'éclale' was scheduled to be released on November 25th, 2015, but was delayed a day. This marks the second game to have a delayed release date, after pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE, which was delayed a week due to an infinite credit glitch. *All songs hidden in pop'n music Sunny Park and ラピストリア that weren't automatically unlocked in those games at some point are still hidden if not unlocked. They can be unlocked in Star Factory. *'éclale' is the first pop'n music arcade game since Seiya Murai's debut with no brand-new song from him on the default songlist. *The new character design portraits don't show any visible signs when they lose or win on the result screen, as well as any facial animations. *The special 3P colors for pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 to Sunny Park characters that the player had to input a code to unlock them are now unlocked by default (save for old songs that still have to be unlocked). The ラピストリア alternate portraits for Hiumi, Fuga, Rars, Ryuta, Rinka, and Retsu are also unlocked by default. **Alternate portraits for ラピストリア's Nia and Toa were also added, the latter available by unlocking Hatcha Metcha Party. *Song previews and staff comments for songs return on the éclale web site, after both being removed in ラピストリア's. **Only KONAMI originals feature full staff comments, though. Contest songs only contain little blurbs from PON and wac. *Pop'n Music éclale is the first AC title to have more than three color palettes, since pop'n music 3. **This title is the first to give out nicknames for alternate color palettes. In this case, Dosue has five that were named after flavors. **Alternate color palettes can be purchase at the Star Factory. *The game received an upgrade on March 22nd, 2016, featuring new backgrounds, characters and music. **A lot of songs got re-rated, too. * local play finally returned on April 14th, 2016. **This makes it the first pop'n music game since pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET to revive this mode at the main menu. *LOCAL mode returned on April 14th, 2016. *The original soundtrack was released on June 29th, 2016, featuring Mimi in a new outfit on the front cover. *First pop'n music game since fantasia without a new level 50 chart. *First pop'n music game since pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE with no proper end game song. *With only 26 brand-new KONAMI originals created/commissioned specifically for the game, éclale has the smallest amount of non-contest original songs in an arcade version of pop'n music since pop'n music 8, which also had 26 brand-new songs. *There are no remixes in this game. Gallery First Look popn_ec_loc.jpg|Location test poster Eclale.jpg|Teaser poster rAbE8HW.jpg|Original Soundtrack|link=Pop'n Music éclale Screenshots Video References Official pop'n music éclale Site Category:Games Category:Arcade Series Category:Paseli Series Category:Pop'n Music éclale